Secret d'une famille 2e:Le tournoi de la mort
by Nessie C-Black
Summary: Leurs coeurs vont s'éveiller, sa haine se transformera en amour, sa froideur tombera face à elle, et moi je chanterais l'époque du temps des pharaons, pendant leurs sommeil Résumer par Kisara Chap5 up fin de la partie
1. La brume des ombres

Coucou tout le monde, après la première partie(id : 280593 je vous mettrez bien un lien, mais cette daube ne l'accepte pas !vous ne l'avez pas lus, vous allez mieux suivre ), voici la deuxième, le tournoi de la mort, ah ah, je vous laisses le découvrir...

Bon c'est encore un peu brouillon, puis je ne m'en rend pas compte mais parfois vous vous perdez, alors n'hésitez à poser des questions, c'est avec plaisir que je vous répond

Kiss Luna

JoanaSerenety, Camlia et les autres... voici la suite, (ouais enfin)

* * *

2eme Partie : Le tournoi de la mort

« _Bientôt je le retrouverais et je le tuerais _»

Serena

1.La brume des ombres

Serena avançait déterminé, son objectif, le retrouvé, cet assassin, celui qui l'avait tué dans le passé !

Elle avançait, Kisara la suivait, elle avait un long manteau noir qui flottait grâce au souffle du vent, elle était habillé avec un débardeur noir, et un pantalon de cuir, avec des bottines à ses pieds, quand à Kisara elle avait un ensemble bleu gris (sais pas pourquoi je trouve que cette couleur lui va bien), sa jupe lui tombé jusqu'au genou, une fleur qui séparais sa raie sur le front, Kisara suivait fidèlement Serena

Je me souviens...

Vision de Serena

... Ton visage...

Serena voyait une silhouette, elle sentit une grande douleur, du sang coulée, sur elle, de cette silhouette...

Le sacrifice de sang...pour sauver les pouvoirs de la création... dit une voie douce

Ma sœur...

Serena se réveilla, Kisara la secouait

Ne restons pas la

Quoi ?

Sara !

Serena et Kisara se cachèrent, Sara et les filles arrivèrent

Voila le stade ou se déroulera le tournoi, fit sa sœur avec une voie froide et sévère, mais avec un soupçon fierté

Oui, moi je dirais qu'il a un problème le maître de faire si grand, que tu en penses Shizuka ?

Shizuka devint toute rouge

Oh ne rougit pas, fit Zelda, alors c'est quoi sont problème ? Se ne serait pas au niveau de...

Toi ! fit une voie froide

Oh grand maître Seto, fit Zelda, quelle joie, vous assistez à votre propre tournoi

Evidement imbécile, je compte battre Yugi

Depuis toujours, Kaïba n'à qu'un rêve, battre Yugi fit Zelda, avec une voie ténébreuse

Yugi, battre Yugi, voila l'obsession de Seto Kaïba(es amor es amor es un obsesion... Hum), depuis que ce dernier c'est fait battre par Yugi, et à réussi à contrer son dragon blanc aux yeux bleu, celui-la n'attend qu'un choses sa revanche, malgré le fait qu'il soit aller dans les mémoires du Pharaon, et compris pourquoi tout cette haine déchaîner, il décida de tout oublier, cela n'était que compte de fée, et Kisara n'avait jamais exister !

(Disons qu'on est après que Yugi et tout le monde est vu les mémoires du pharaon, mais c'est un peu flou...Hey oui je fais ma sauce ! Pourvu qu'elle soit bonne !)

C'est bien vrai ça, fit Kisara

Tout le monde se tourna vers les buissons, Kisara regarda Serena désolé, celle-ci sourit, et montra un objet à Kisara qui sourit en retour, Mokuba approcha, mais ne vit personne

Imbécile de duelliste, soupira Seto en partant

pas plus que toi, fit Shizuka

Seto se retourna

toujours en crise d'adolescence ?

Toujours, fit Shizuka

Seto avait un sourire malicieux, il aller encore lancer une réflexion désobligeante comme il aime mais...

Vous sortez quand ensemble ? fit Naru

Shizuka devint toute rouge, Seto se mit en colère, et se mit à enflammer Naru

On se laisse envahir par ses sentiments, fit Zelda

il est en colère le maître, fit Naru

Mokuba riait aux taquineries des filles, Shizuka ne savait plus ou se mettre...

Vous n'êtes pas cinglés, fit Jono qui apparut

Oh Jono-Uchi, le copain de Sara, fit Zelda

Sara foudroya du regard

Mais... Non... Lâcha-t-elle

Ah elle perd tous ses moyens la petite Sara lorsqu'on parle de son Jono

Non, mais ce n'est pas fini, hurla Jono, vous allez rendre ma sœur

Non ! s'écria Sara

Pendant ce temps-la Serena et Kisara apparurent sur le toit

J'avais, une sœur, fit Serena

Comment ? demanda Kisara

Rien, le duel... va commencer, fit Serena

Maintenant ? demanda Kisara

On retrouvera celui qui a osé m'envoyer dans le royaume des ombres

... Le pharaon, fit Kisara

Et ma sœur jumelle

... Je me souviens d'elle, fit Kisara, ne la retrouve pas... Elle... Elle... Me le prendra

Kisara revoyait Seito, un haut prête en Egypte, comme elle l'aimait... D'un seul coup elle sentit une douleur sur sa poitrine, comme si on la poignardée

Vision de Kisara

Si tu as son sang je la retrouverais

Kisara fut poignardée

Non, ne fait pas ça, fit une voie angélique

Kisara ! Fit Serena sévèrement

Hein ? Serena ?

Tu as dit que tu te souvenais de ma sœur ?

Non... Je me suis trompée, mentit Kisara

Serena fut déçue

bon on y va, âmes innocente, aller dormir

Si elle la retrouve, elle me prendra mon Seito, pensa Kisara

Serena déchaîna, ses pouvoirs, et partout une étrange brume apparut...

Le royaume des ombres, dit Yami qui venait d'apparaître

Yami ? fit Anzu

Tout le monde se retourna

Yami ?demanda Zelda

L'autre Yugi, fit Jono, l'esprit d'un pharaon...

Ridicule, fit Kaïba

tu sais très bien, la vérité, fit Anzu

Kaïba avança, il vit deux silhouettes approchées dans les ténèbres, Isis et Son frère Malik accompagné de Odion, apparut :

Pharaon, dit Isis, l'esprit de la pharaonne, c'est réveillé,

C'est impossible, s'écria Sara

Et pourquoi donc, fit Malik, et qui est tu pour te permettre de dire ça ?

Sara Saga, fille de Julie Saga... La dernière gardienne du tombeau des jumelles sacrées ! Et il y a bien trop longtemps que ma sœur a disparu avec l'esprit de la pharaonne...

* * *

Je vous laisse sur votre fin hein ? La suite bientôt rassurez-vous... 

bientot Luna


	2. Leurs désirs

_Oui, enfin le voila le chapitre deux de la partie deux._

_Cette partie est surtout centrée sur Serena, la sœur jumelle de Sara..._

_Camlia : Je sens que la tension monte en toi, Pharaonne ne m'est pas interdit par word, je pense que cela s'utilise... Qu'est ce que je prépare, oh rien... rien du tout !_

_Joana Serenety : Je pense que ce chapitre sera un peu plus long_

* * *

2. Leurs Désirs

Serena et Kisara avançait dans la brume...

-Je le trouverais !

Serena était furieuse, elle ne trouvait pas celui qu'elle cherchait, celui qui l'avait envoyé au royaume des ombres, et qui l'avait empêcher de vivre, d'un seul coup elle se laissa tomber

-Je vais le trouver, je vais le trouver, lui et ma sœur !

-Est-ce si important ? fit Kisara, après tout c'était il y à 5000 ans !

-Ah oui ? Et toi qui poursuis cet imbécile de réincarnation de prête !

-C'est une autre histoire...

-Une autre histoire

Serena s'immobilisa

-Il est la...

Serena se mit à courir, elle sortit un poignard

-Je vais lui arracher les yeux

Elle courrait, son cœur battait, elle sentait son estomac se crispait, elle courait, elle voyait un groupe de personne, elle s'arrêta net

-Sara...

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Isis

-Est-ce que par hasard le mot virginité vous dit quelque chose ?

Tout le monde fit de gros yeux

-Le rapport ? demanda Malik

-Son esprit doit être pur pour contenir l'esprit de la pharaonne ! Et ma famille, l'a casée, il y à deux ans, je pense bien que...

-Qui te dit qu'avant de le tuer, je ne suis pas rester vierge, fit Serena

Sara se retourna

-Serena...

Une jeune fille, se tenait droite, elle avait le regard amusé, et heureux de retouvée sa sœur, tout le monde la regardait interloqué, elle ressemblait comme deux goutes à Sara, seule la longueur de ses cheveux la diférenciées, ainsi que la couleur de ses yeux, qui étaient plus vert que ceux de Sara, elle hocha la tête...

-Sara... Ce qui passait avec Yuki, est du passé, un entraînement !

-Un entraînement ? Assassiné ? fit Seto de sa voie hautaine

-Oh cousin, fit Serena, toujours aussi cœur froid, dis donc, moi je n'ai tué qu'une personne, hum... Le death-t, c'est quoi ce petit projet

-C'est donc toi qui a fouiné dans mes fichiers !

-oui, hein, aussi j'ai eu de l'aide !

Serena se tourna et fit signe d'avancer, un ombre apparut, Kisara apparut

-elle est très forte en intrusion sur les gros ordi

-tu cherchais quoi ? Rien ne t'intéresse à la Kaïba corp, demanda Seto

-Je cherchais ma sœur, gros malin, tu as beau dire que c'est ta sœur petite ou Grande, les deux, c'est avant tout ma jumelle, je te ferais dire qu'on est née le même jour !

-Lequel demanda Zelda

-Le 7 juin, bon vous permettez, j'ai des esprits à tuer

-en clair ? fit Zelda

-Il y à quelques siècles on m'a envoyé aux royaumes des ombres, et je compte massacrés celui qui à fait ça

Serena se tourna vers Yugi, elle le dévisagea, oui, l'esprit qu'lle cherchait, n'était pas la !

-Ce n'est pas possible, c'était lui j'en suis sur, mais je ne le sens plus, ce n'est plus le pharaon, ou est-il partit, pensa Serena

-Serena ?

-Oui...

-Alors tu le massacres ou pas ? demanda Kisara

-il n'est plus la, fit Serena en haussant les épaules, mais il reviendra, je le sais

-Elle à l'esprit aussi atteint que Bakura, fit Jono

-Ne Parle pas de moi comme ça pauvre mortel, fit Serena en pointant un sceptre sur lui

L'objet avait la forme d'un soleil en relief, avec l'œil du millenium dessus

-... Me manquerais tu de respect à moi

-Mais arrête, firent Sara et Kisara

-Arrête, fit une voie grave

Yami pris le sceptre et le releva de sa cible

-Qui est tu ? demanda Yami

-Je ne sais, mais si je te tue je le serai...

Serena sortit son poignard, elle passa la pointe de la lame, sur le cou de Yami, il la regardait fermement, la jeune fille fixa ses yeux, elle sentit une émotion intense, elle rangea son arme

-vous êtes deux, dans un même corps, je ne peux te tuer !

Yami sourit

-Evidement...

-Il est pas mort l'esprit tu vois, fit Kisara

-C'est de ta faute, fit Sara

Serena s'évanoui

-C'est toujours comme ça, fit Kisara

ça continue oui, fit Sara

Elle se mit au chevet de sa sœur, Yugi réaparut

-tu es revenue, toi que j'ai fuis, en plus du clan Kaïba

-Pardon Sara, fit Serena en ouvrant les yeux

-Alors, tu ne l'as pas tuées ?

-Non... Je resterais l'esprit perdu de la pharaonne...

-oui, mais tu ne te contrôles plus, fit Sara en versant une larme

-Je retrouve ma sœur... Mais ne pleures pas pour moi...

Sara resta interloquée, Serena se releva

-Pardon pour ce que je t'ai fait, je ne me contrôle pas

-ouais, j'avais remarqué, fit Jono

-Ah... Soupira Serena, bon partons, on se reverra...

Serena fit un clin d'œil à Jono, puis partit avec Kisara

-La folle est de retour, fit Seto avec un sourire mesquin

-Je ne te permet pas Seto, fit Serena, je pourrais te tuer tu sais !

-J'attend de voir

Un coup de feu retentit, sur le manteau de Seto, le symbol KC était déchiré, Seto souris

-Evidement tu avais vu...

-La prochaine fois je vise plus haut, et sans hésitez...

Sara serrait les poings, Jono s'approcha

-Je ne dois pas pleurer, je ne dois pas pleurer, les adultes ne pleurent pas, les adultes ne pleurent pas

-Sara...

-On s'en va, dit Sara en se retournant aussi froidement que d'habitude

Elle passa à coté de Jono, comme s'y il n'existait pas

-Sara

Serena se retourna, elle approcha de Jono-Uchi

-Tu me veux quoi encore !

-Oh rien, regardez...

Puis Serena partit avec Kisara, en passa elle croisa le regard de Shizuka... Celle-ci souria, Serena rendit le sourir, Kisara poussa Serena pour aller plus vite

-on à plus rien à faire ici ! lacha Kisara

Et tout le monde se séparèrent cherchant la sortit de cette brume, afin de rentrer, le tournoi semblait être annuler

Sara, et ses filles partirent vers la droite, Seto et Mokuba, partait cherchait la salle des commandes dans le stade, et Yugi et toute sa bande, vers la gauche, Serena et Kisara avançait

-Il était la, mais il à disparu

-Serena... fit Isis

-Ce n'est pas le pharaon qui t'a tué...

Serena fixa Isis, elle la dévisagea, elle regarda Malik et Odion, qui était présent

-L'aurais-tu oublier ? demanda Isis

-Qui ça ?

-Le pharaon Antem, as-tu oubliés tout l'amour que tu lui porté

-Je n'aimais personne, fit Serena, je protégeais uniquement ma sœur... Et...

Serena se parlysa

-Alors tu as oubliés ta vie au palais du pharaon ?

-A part le jour de ma mort, je ne me souviens de rien... Et maintenant adieu Isis

Serena disparu dans la brume

-Si je me souvenais de tout, soupira Isis

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, fit Malik

Serena avançait préoccupé dans ses pensées, elle ne c'était pas rendu compte de la disparition de Kisara.

Kisara glissait comme un serpent, elle arriva devant deux silhouettes, une grande et une plus petite, Kisara se mit à chanter... La plus petite silhouette tomba

-Kisara, fit Serena, le chant du dragon mortel

-Mokuba ! Fit Seto

Kisara approcha doucement, de Seto

-Il ne fait que juste dormir... Je le réveillais, quand je t'aurais réveillais

Kisara approcha de Seto

-Je me souviens de tout, moi... Absolument de tout, et j'accepte ce qui m'arrive, et tout ce que je veux... C'est toi...

Seto ne comprenait les paroles de la jeune fille

-Je n'appartiens à personne

Seto repoussa Kisara, mais Kisara était bien décidée à ne pas laisser partir...

-Que me veux-tu ?

-Tu ne te souviens, vraiment de rien, même pas un peu...

Kisara approché son visage de Seto, elle respirait fortement, elle sentait la respiration de Seto sur elle, cela lui donner encore plus de confiance, pour avancer...

Serena courrait, elle tomba face à une autre personne qui n'ait que...

-Shizuka

-Serena

Serena et Shizuka se regardait longuement

Vision de Serena et Shizuka

Elles étaient dans une grande salle, il y avait une grande réception, elles étaient toutes les deux aux milieux, elles commencèrent une danse, elle récitait des prières en Egyptiens tout en dansant, dans la salle il y avait le Pharaon Akunumkanon, son fils Antem, Seito... (Toute la compagnie quoi...), et les deux jeunes filles dansèrent...

Toute la salle était ébloui, et le sceptre du jour celui que Serena avait tout à l'heure à la mainétait dans les mains de Serena, et Shizuka en avait un autre, tout les deux était habillé avec une robe de lin blanche, Shizuka avait un voile et laisser dépasser ses deux mèches...

Serena se réveilla, elle regarda Shizuka, elle ne dit et lui pris la main de Shizuka, elles se mit à courir en direction de Seto et Kisara

Kisara approché son visage de plus en plus prés, Seto n'y mettait pas de résistance, pendant leurs courses, Shizuka tomba et cria naturellement, Seto repoussa Kisara, cette dernière grogna

-Shizuka !

-Non... Mais viens la imbécile

Serena aida Shizuka à se relever

-Comment tu la connais hein ? Je n'ai pas compris tes combines la ? Toi qui déteste les filles ! fit Serena sévèrement, en voyant Seto arrivé

Shizuka avait la main appuyé sur son cœur, et souffrait, Serena se retourna, et partit aider Shizuka

-Je...

-Je suis domestique chez lui Serena, fit Shizuka essoufflé, j'ai mal...

-Ah c'est donc ça...

Serena se tourna vers Seto et vit son regard, elle voyait la façon dont il regardait Shizuka, elle compris...

-Ah oui je vois, domestique et plus affinité

Serena regarda Shizuka

-Sa va mieux ?

-oui, c'est passé... Mon cœur, m'a fait mal

Kisara approcha, elle regardait Shizuka comme une intruse... Serena regarda Seto, et souris

-Tu diras à son frère que je l'enlève, désolé pour toi !

-Quoi, c'est ma domestique !

-Oh non Seto, c'est plus que ça, c'est plus que ça ! Viens Kisara

-Mais... fit Kisara

-Ne discute pas Kisara

-oui, Serena

-Maintenant je dois retrouver le pharaon, moi je dis qu'il m'a envoyé dans le royaume des ombres !

Et Serena disparu avec Shizuka et Kisara

-Shizuka... soupira Seto

Puis il partit réveiller son frère...

_Et voila..._


	3. La séparation

_Hey oui, voila le chapitre 3... Serena va encore faire des siennes..._

_Bien passons au rar, puis à l'histoire_

_Camlia : Kisara Ou Shizuka ? hey hey... Je vais encore te laisser sur ta faim pour le moment..._

_Joana Serenety : Moi aussi, je suis super fan de ce couple, oh oui, j'adore ta fics d'ailleurs..._

* * *

3. La séparation

Yugi marchait avec ses amis pensifs, son double vint à lui

-Qui est cette fille Yami ?

-Je ne me souviens plus, mais je l'ai connu, c'est sur...

-Pourquoi pense t-elle que tu l'aurais envoyé au royaume des ombres ?

-Je l'ignore...

-Hey Yugi, fit Anzu

Yugi regardait Anzu

-Ne fait pas cette tête... C'est vrai que la situation est bizarre...

-Oui... fit Yugi

Yugi souri à Anzu celle-ci lui rendit son sourire

-On y voit rien dans cette brume... fit Anzu

-Oui, il faut qu'on trouve la sortie, fit Yugi

-Ouiais... Dit Jono, j'ai faim

-Ah les adolescents en pleine croissance, dit une voie féminine

Tout le monde cherchait, trois silhouettes apparurent : Serena, Kisara et Shizuka

-Shizuka, se jeta Jono, suivit de Honda et Otogi, merci de l'avoir enlevé a cette bande

Serena arrêta Jono, l'empêchant d'approcher de Shizuka

-Hey...

-Non, mais tu ne crois pas que je fais la charité moi... Je ne suis pas Sara ! D'ailleurs entre parenthèse, elle te plait ma petite sœur Jumelle, hein...

-Pourtant tu devrais, lança Kisara

Serena soupira

-ah Kisa...

-Rend moi ma sœur, s'énerva Jono

-Pourquoi tu l'as perdu ? répondit Serena (sans savoir qu'elle dit la même chose que Sara)

-Ah... elles sont bien jumelles, fit Jono, tu dis la même chose que Sara !

-Ah oui ? Oui, mais je ne suis pas aussi gentille, aussi douce...

-Quoi ? S'exclama, une autre fille

Zelda, Naru, et Kasumi apparurent

-Elle douce ? fit Zelda, tu l'as pas vu au palais du maître Seto, elle est froide, sanguinaire, elle à même envoyer les dobermans sur des domestiques !

-Et Jono, ajouta Kasumi

-Et jono, son petit copain, fit Naru

-Non, mais vous n'avez pas fini, fit Jono

-AH, je ne savais pas... Fit Serena, que votre relation était si avancée...

-Mais enfin… Et puis comment vous savez ?

-Serena, fit une voie froide

Serena se tourna et vit sa sœur, une arme pointée sur elle

-Laisse-le... Et rend moi ma domestique !

-Ah ça non, Sara, je ne peux te rendre Shizuka

Sara tira un coup, Serena se jeta sur Shizuka

-tu ne sais plus visée, S'écria Kisara, qui sortit son arme et tira sur Sara, qui esquiva son coup !

-Non ! Je veux la récupérée !

-Ah cette jalousie, fit Kisara

Et les coups s'enchaînèrent

Au loin Seto et Mokuba, arrivèrent devant la porte du stade, au loin les coups retentissaient

-Que ce passe-t il ? Se demander Mokuba

-Peu importe, nous devons entrer

-Seto, on devrait peut-être...

-Non ! répondit Kaïba fermement

Mokuba ne préféra pas insister, il savait que l'enlèvement de Shizuka l'avait énervé, et il savait très bien que son émetteur qui le reliait à son personnel avait était arraché à cause de Serena...

Seto ouvrit la porte et pénétrèrent dans le stade...

Serena tira sur Sara, celle-ci se calma, Kisara s'arrêta

-bon c'est fini oui ? Bien il faut qu'on y aille...

Serena pris la main de Shizuka, Kisara les suivirent, et elles partirent en courant

-Reviens, ici, fit Jono

Et Jono partit à la poursuite de Serena,

-Hey non, fit Sara

Sara partit aussi

-Attend-nous toi ! fit Zelda

-Hey Jono, tu fais quoi, fit Yugi

Et tout le monde partit vers la direction de Serena

Seto était dans le stade, l'endroit était obscur, la brume ne semblait pas être présente, pour éclairait leurs chemin, seules les lumières des panneau de sortie de secours, les éclairaient, ils prirent un ascenseur, arrivait en haut, ils entrèrent dans une pièce, Seto alluma la lumière, Mokuba s'installa, et mis en route tout le système, les télé s'allumèrent :

-Il n'y à personne, selon le détecteur de chaleur, fit Mokuba

-ça ne serait tardé, fit Seto

Pendant ce temps…

Serena, Shizuka et Kisara, pénétrèrent dans le stade, l'endroit était sombre, Serena semblait être concentré

-il y à une présence que je n'aime guère, et ce n'est pas celui que je cherche

-Moi aussi, dit Kisara, cela ne m'est pas inconnu

Au loin, le sourire machiavélique, l'anneau du millenium autour du coup

-eh eh eh, je vais t'avoir…

Barkura se précipita, sur Serena

-donne moi ton sceptre pharaonne

Bakura essayait d'étrangler Serena, deux sceptres tombèrent…

-Deux… Alors pharaonne on est toute seule ?

Kisara voulu empêcher Bakura de prendre les sceptres, mais il l'en empêcha avec ses étranges pouvoirs… Kisara tomba

-Il y à de l'activité dans le secteur 4, Seto, s'écria Mokuba

-J'y vais, reste la

Seto se précipita

Shizuka était morte de peur, Bakura sortit son couteau (décidément)

-Aller ton sang est sacré Serena, le sang de la déesse sacrée coule en toi

-Va… fit Serena

Au loin Yami s'arrêta

-Serena…

Toute la bande était devant le stade, Yami se mit à courir à l'intérieur… Tout le monde le suivit, Yami savait que la jeune fille n'avait qu'une envie le tuer, mais lui, il avait qu'une envie : la protégée

-ah ah

Shizuka resta la, elle regardait les sceptre, l'un d'eu l'attiré, il y avait celui en forme de soleil qui brillait, mais un autre qui représentait une sphère, avec l'œil du millenium dessus

-Serena, s'écria Yami

-Pas lui, dit Serena étranglé

Shizuka s'empara d'un des sceptres

-par la lune, que ton esprit, s'incline en mon pouvoir, s'écria Shizuka

Barkua lâcha sa victime, Yami rattrapa Serena

-Je me souviens… fit Yami

-de quoi ? demanda Anzu

Yami tenait tendrement la jeune fille, elle avait les yeux fermait, il caressait ses cheveux mi-long blond

-Comme je t'aimais

Shizuka s'approcha

-elle va bien ?

-oui, fit Yami et toi ?

-Je me sens faible…

Shizuka vascilla, mais se tenta debout, Seto arriva, il ralentit à la vu de Shizuka avec ce sceptre

Vision de Seto

Une jeune fille avec le même sceptre se tenait devant lui, elle avait deux mèches aubrum sur le devant du visage, le reste de sa chevelure était caché par un léger voile blanc, elle tenait le même sceptre que Shizuka avait à la main, elle carressa son ventre

-Je suis enceinte…

-Mais comment ça se fait Shizuka ? demanda Jono

-Heu… fit la jeune fille en rougissant

Ce qu'elle venait de faire, lui semblait si naturelle…

-En tout cas, il est par terre, fit Zelda

Seto posa la main sur l'épaule de Shizuka

-Tu rentres, dit Seto severment

Shizuka, repoussa la main, et se recula, elle regardait le jeune homme droit dans les yeux

-Non, dit elle doucement en baisant la tête

Kisara se releva, elle venait d'entendre la conversation

-Moi, je veux bien rentrer

-Kisara, fit Sara, ne recommence pas !

-recommencer quoi ? demanda Zelda

-Elle nous soul depuis notre tendre enfance avec

D'un seul coup Serena se réveilla

-Ah Kisara, ce n'est pas toi qu'il aime

-m'en fiche, répondit la jeune fille, moi… Moi… je l'aime

-ouais

Serena pris son sceptre du soleil, et le pointa sur Yami

-C'est fini Antem

-Non, s'écria Shizuka

Serena se tourna, elle vit Shizuka en possession de l'autre sceptre, Serena sourit

-oui…

Serena lança une attaque sur Yami, le garçon tomba à terre, elle pris Shizuka, Kisara les suivirent…

-Serena, tu n'avais pas autre chose à faire, fit Kisara,

-Ils sont deux Kisa, ils sont deux, il fallait que je le fasse

Shizuka était entraîné sans comprendre, Seto regardait les trois filles partirent, tout le monde se précipita sur Yami, Sara jeta un coup d'œil, et se dirgea vers Seto

-viens on va la retrouvée

-Impossible, ce stade est un vrai labyrinthe

-L'émetteur, tu as oubliés Seto

Seto regarda Sara

-allons à la salle de surveillance…

Et les deux personnes partirent


	4. Maintenant Deux

4. Maintenant Deux...

L'aventure, continue, mais voila que je n'ai plus le droit au tiret, et je vois que pleins on le problème, ça fait pas bien!

Bref, bhe on va mettre des guillements !

Bon je répond au reviews

Camlia : C'est vrai qu'il y à beuacoup de perso ça embrouille, ne tin'quiète on à qu'un enlèvement Serena qui enlève Shizuka ! Pour les histoires d'amour il y en à pas mal, mais dès que tout le monde ce sera dit les choses, tout va s'écrlaircir !

Joana Serenety : Beh pour le père ("non ce n'est pas ça", je rigole), mais l'enfant n 'aura pas le temps de naître (snif), sinon Shizuka repousse Seto et ce n'est pas fini (c'est une histoire qui dure je crois), de la magie ? Moi aussi j'adore ça...

Bisous Luna (qui se bat avec son ord pur mettre des tirets, mais raté pour aujourd'hui !)

* * *

"Yami... Yami... 

Yami ouvrit les yeux, yugi était en traîne de le secouer, tout le monde était autour de lui

"Beh dis donc, j'aurais su, fit Zelda

Yami se mit en position assise, il émit un grognement

"Serena...

Puis d'un seul coup il se sentit bizarre, le vent souffler sur son visage, il était habitué à cette sensation, mais toujours à travers Yugi, mais cette fois-ci, la sensation était libre, séparé...

Yami regarda ses mains, puis les toucha avec son visage

"Mais... Je ne suis pas...

Yugi le regarda tristement

"Je crois qu'on ne partage plus le même corps

"Quoi ?

* * *

Serena tenait ferment la main de Shizuka, cette dernière, n'essayait pas de se dépêtrer de celle-ci, elle soupirait de colère, serrait encore plus fort la main de Shizula la secouait, puis elle s'arrêta net, lâcha la main de Shizuka 

"J'aurais du le tuer, hurla-t-elle, il était la, la immobile inconscient, ses petits ne pouvait rien, faire, même la grande brune qui tourne autour

Serena tournait en rond, avec des pas bien nerveux

"Il était la, je l'aurais pris dans mes bras

Un léger rougissement apparu sur ses joues

"Et... sa voie s'adoucit

Elle se souvenait, du goût de ses lèvres, de sa douceur, de son regard, elle retrouvé des frissons perdu

"Ah ensorcellement !

Elle foudroya du regard Shizuka

"Qu'il ne t'approche pas, dit elle avec rage

Shizuka ne comprenait à rien, Serena repris sa main, Kisara resta immobile, Serena se retourna

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Grouille !

"Hum hum... Serena, tu as eu quoi la comme vision, dit Kisara soupçonneuse

"Non, Kisa ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois

Serena repris son chemin, Kisara était toujours immobile

"Antem... Ou est-tu, je t'aime tellement... dit Kisara doucement

Serena devint rouge, elle serra encore plus fort la main de Shizuka

"Pourquoi le tuer, ce n'est pas lui, tu vois bien, fit Kisara, tu en rêve la nuit, il te hante, tu le cherches, il doit s'en doute te chercher aussi...

Serena était rouge, de colère et d'émotion

"M'en fiche !

Serena repris son chemin, Kisara s'interposa devant Serena, et regarda Shizuka

"tu comptes lui dire un jour quand même

"Tant que je ne suis pas sur

"Moi, j'en suis sure, fit Kisara

"Toi ! Toi ! Tu seras prête à me montrer ta rivale

"Il ne m'aime pas, ça sert à rein que je m'obstine, tant qu'il ne l'aura pas trouver, il sera malheureux

"Et ça fait mal de chien, fit Kisara, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais je ressens vos émotions à toi et à lui, on est lié par le sang !

"Comment ça, fit Serena

"Ah tu ne comprendrais pas ce qui ce passait, et je ne veux pas le dire devant la princesse

Kisara disparu

"Ah qu'elle dégage... L'adolescente en furie

Shizuka regardait Serena lui implorant une explication, Serena regarda Shizuka

"Pas maintenant, soupira Serena

* * *

Seto et Sara arrivèrent dans la salle de surveillance, Sara sortit son collier, Seto fit un sourire 

"Pourquoi un cœur pour Shizuka ?

Seto ne répondit pas

"Dis moi, Moi une croix, Zelda une fleur, Naru une étoile Kasumi un rond, et Shizuka un cœur

"Le code Sara

"78551 Z

Seto pianota, sur le clavier, et à l'écran quatre point apparu

"les filles

"Et elle... Dans l'aille est !

Seto et Sara se précipitèrent...

"Le temps presse, Je ne sais pas ce que peut faire Serena, quand elle dans tout ses états...

"Beaucoup de chose, fit une voie féminine, malicieusement

Sara sortit son revolver, et tira

"Raté

Un autre coup de feu retentit, Kisara tomba, elle n'était pas blessée

"Oh, il tire bien maintenant...

Seto rangea son arme

"Non, mais tu m'interdit de m'en servir, mais tu en à un

"Justement, fit Seto

Il prit kisara par le bras

"Où sont-elles ?

"J'en sais rien !

Seto lâcha Kisara, et partit avec Sara vers l'est

"Complètement...

Kisara entendit un bruit

"Qui est la ?

Yugi et les autres se remettaient un peu de leurs émotions

"Il faut que je la retrouve, fit Yami

"Mais pourquoi ? demanda Jono

"Elle a ta sœur, premièrement

"Ah oui, c'est vrai !

"Comment ça ah oui, c'est vrai, fit Naru, attend, attend, tu nous fais quoi la toi...

Les filles étaient autour de Jono

"Ah on à autre chose, à faire, râla Jono, allons la trouver...

Et tout le monde partit à la recherche de Serena.

Kisara pointait son arme, sur ce garçon étrange qui avait des cheveux blanc : Bakura

"Alors on se retrouve Kisara

"Comment ça on se retrouve ?

Kisara rangea son arme

"Encore un esprit perdu, je suppose, je ne vois ce que tu es, et honnêtement j'en ai rein à faire, j'ai d'autre objectif...

"Ah ah, alors tu ne te souviens pas de moi, mais moi je me souviens de toi

"Magnifique, surtout qu'ici tout est question de souvenir

Kisara aller partir, mais Bakura la retint

"Non, tu ne comptes pas partir comme moi, surtout que j'étais un grand ami, pour toi

"Non ! C'est vrai ! Trop génial, j'en ai rien à faire, lâche-moi les baskets !

Barkura insista auprès de Kisara

"Non... Mais ce n'est pas vrai...

Kisara s'assit par terre

"tu ne me lâcheras pas, je dois être important alors... Donc parle moi d'il y à 5000 ans, ça doit être intéressant !

* * *

Alors le prochain chapitre, ça va exploser si je puis dire ° °', des plus ce sera le dernier chapitre de cette partie, ensuite à la partie trois (le temps des pharaons), youpii, comme vous devez vous doutais, ça parlera d'il y à 5000 ans, il y à fort longtemps quoi... 

A bientot, tout le monde !


	5. Prélude à un long sommeil

_Enfin je me suis décidé à mettre en ligne le dernièr chapitre..._

_Désolé, le DUT, le récent anime sur canal plus, me coupe un peu l'inspiration, heureusement que la nouvelle saison de Yu-Gi-Oh est arrivé sur Canal J, et c'est partit pour un an, ou l'on revoit 10 fois la même chose, et entre temps une coupure au milieu, qu'on ne comprend pas, car les épisodes de la saison son tous doublés, les joies de la télé !_

_Bon j'arrète..._

_**Camlia **: Le méchant Bakura, hey hey... Mais on le verra pas beaucoup dans la suite désolé_

_**Joana Serenety **: Désolée qu tu t'y perdes, j'entre en transe, et je tape... J'espère que tu va pas encore te perdre dans ce chapitre..._

_Maintenant bonne Lecture_

_Luna_

* * *

**5. Prélude à un long sommeil**

Serena et Shizuka avançait

"il faut que l'on se cache... Il faut que l'on se cache..."

"et si tu allais le tuer lâcha" Shizuka

Serena la regarda avec de grands yeux

"le tuer..."

"oui..."

"Tu ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui arrive ?"

"Non..."

"Moi non plus au fond"

"Serena"

"Non, pas encore", fit Serena

Elle sortit son sceptre de la lumière

"Prépare toi, Shizuka"

"Comment ça..."

"On va voire... Si tu es bien la déesse aveugle !"

"Quoi ?"

Serena poussa Shizuka, et lui lança le sceptre des ténèbres

Kisara parlait avec Bkaura, puis elle s'immobilisa

"Serena..."

Kisara disparu, et apparu devant Serena

Seto et Sara s'arrêtèrent

"Non, Serena ce n'est pas du jeu"

"Ce n'est pas un jeu, Sara..."

"Je le sais... Mais..".

Kisara était en transe...

"il faudra me battre Seito, si tu veux la récupérée..."

Seto approcha

"C'est ridicule !"

"Alors récupère... Avec le sceptre des ténèbres"

"Ces histoires sont ridicules, je ne suis la réincarnation de n'importe qui d'autre"

"ah oui..."

Serena lança un attaque de son sceptre sur Seto, Shizuka aller réagir, Serena se tourna vers Shizuka, puis vers Seto

"elle... Elle se souvient... Mais... Tu dois te battre, réveiller ton coeur, sinon, je ne te la donnerais pas..."

"Sa toujours était le problème avec toi Serena, tu n'as jamais voulu que je l'approche"

"tu te souviens ?"

"Heu..." 

Seto se rendit compte qu'il avait maintenant la baguette du millenium dans les mains, il regardait Serena

"C'est bien de l'avoir récupéré, mais agit !"

Seto lança une attaque sur Serena, celle-ci esquiva

"Sara..." cria une voie

"Jono"

"oh Jono", fit Zelda taquine

"Je n'aime pas avoir du monde moi", fit Serena

"Ne fuis pas", fit Seto en empêchant Serena d'agir

"Ok, tu ne connais pas l'étendue de mes pouvoirs, tu penses maîtriser les dragons aux yeux bleus... Alors agit Seto ! Contrôle Kisara"

La jeune fille se mit à chanter...

"Non", fit Isis," tu ne dois pas commencer le sacrifice du sang"

"Je vais me gêner", fit Serena

Serena s'élança, pendant que Shizuka s'évanouie, Seto voulu aller la prendre, mais Serena s'interposa

"contrôle mon dragon, toi qui te dit maître des dragons blanc aux yeux bleu, contrôle, l'origine de tes maudites cartes, elle la vraie, et l'unique Kisara..."

"Et si je réussi..".

"Ne pense pas à ça tu n'y arriveras pas..."

Serena et Seto se regardait de front, Jono voulu se glisser en douce pour rejoindre sa sœur, mais Sara l'arrêta

"Hey laisse-moi !"

"imbécile tu ne vois pas que c'est Serena qui contrôle la situation !"

"Je m'en fiche bien, c'est ma sœur"

"Et Serena tu crois qui c'est pour moi"

Serena fit apparaître sortit le Ka de Kisara, le dragon blanc au yeux bleu apparu

"ne fais pas ça..." soupira Shizuka

"Serena", s'écria Yami, arrête

"rien, ni personne ne m'empêchera d'atteindre mon objectif"

Serena avança, elle regarda de front Seto

"tu n'y arrives pas hein, la peur t'envahie, ce n'est celui que j'ai connu, la peur est toujours la en toi, tu sens la peur..."

"J'ai peur pour elle oui"

Seto se précipita sur Shizuka

"tant pis", fit Serena,

Elle sortit son poignard, et se jeta de frond sur Yami

"il est temps d'éteindre cet esprit maudit"

"Non ! "fit Kisara

Seto arriva près de Shizuka,

"hey il fait quoi", hurla Jono

"dors, bien âme énerver", dit Serena comme une incantation

Kisara revins en transe, et chanta, Jono-Uchi tomba

"Non," fit Yugi

"Cela suffit", s'approcha Yami, "Serena tu dépasses les bornes"

"j'en ai que faire... Tant que tu ne seras pas mort"

Serena se jeta, mais tout le monde l'empêcha de s'approcher de sa victime

"Non", s'écria Kisara," non, ne faites pas ça"

Le puzzle du millenium brillait, Yami avait eu un instant de haine envers Serena, mais il la regardée, et se sentait trop proche d'elle, même... Il était désespéré de voir Serena comme ça, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, Yami approcha un peu plus de Serena

"lâcher-la "implora Kisara

"Ne te mêle pas de ça", hurla Serena

"Non... Elle n'est pas comme ça mon amie, celle qui m'aide toujours, celle qui m'aide à me relever, et ceci depuis des siècles, non elle n'a pas de haine comme ça..."

Kisara mit ses deux mains sur son cœur...

Seto regardait Shizuka, il lui caressait le visage, il n'arrivait pas à sortir un seul mot de sa bouche, mais il voulait qu'elle s'éveille...

"Ma sœur... "soupira Shizuka

"... Non... Serena n'ai pas comme ça", Kisara avançait, doucement vers Serena

"N'approche pas..."

"Pourquoi la haine t'envahie, tu va te faire male Serena..."

Kisara regarda son amie, mais Serena exprimé toujours un regard de haine...

"tu ne te souviens de rien, mais moi je me souviens de tout Serena..."

"Non, Kisara tu mens... Je ne te croie pas..."

Toute la journée, il y avait eu de la brume, et vers la fin de l'après-midi, le soleil apparu, il était orange, il éclairait tout le monde...

Seto approché doucement son visage de Shizuka, personne ne pouvait les voir, trop occuper par Serena, il approcha ses lèvres de celle de Shizuka...

Kisara sentait une émotion forte... et son cœur lui faisait mal

"aïe,"

"Qui a t –il "approcha Isis

"rien, les blessures du passé, Serena, tu n'a jamais était un monstre, ne soit jamais comme ton tueur, un monstre"

"laisse-moi le tuer"

"non pas cette fois, cette fois-ci, je ne te laisserais pas faire Serena..."

Seto posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Shizuka, puis il se releva, Shizuka se réveilla

"Où est Serena... Où est tu ?"

"lève-toi..." dit Seto fermement

Shizuka ouvrit les grand yeux, il était la près d'elle, elle n'y croyait pas ses yeux, même mieux, il lui tendait la main, pour quelle se relève, elle pris cette main tendue.

Sara pleurait sur le corps de Jono, elle sentit celui-ci frémir, elle se dressa et sécha ses larmes

"ah ma tête"

"Oh tu es vivant," se précipita-t-elle

"Ouais..."

Jono rougit face à l'étreinte de Sara, Kisara se mit à chanter,

"la haine va s'empirer pardon"

Jono, Zelda, Naru, Kasumi, Anzu, Honda et Duke, tomba, Yugi et Sara semblait résistait

"Kisara", fit Sara avant de tomber sur Jono

"Non, je ne laisse pas mon partenaire", fit Yugi, mais lui non plus ne résista pas

"Merci mon ami", fit Yami, mais ça va aller

Serena fut libéré de sa chaîne, Shizuka sentait quelque chose

"Ce n'est pas lui... "murmura-t-elle

Yami et Serena se regardèrent face à face

"Serena... Le pharaon, ne t'aurait jamais tuer", fit Isis

"Et pourquoi ?"

"vous étiez mariez", fit Kisara

Serena regarda Kisara

"Non, je ne crois pas"

Serena se jeta sur Yami, prêt à le tuer, se dernier n'émis aucune résistance, celle-ci avait son poignard pointé sur sa gorge, Serena se mit à pleurer

"Non... Je ne peux pas tuer"

Shizuka se mit à courir

"qui a-t-il," fit Seto

Serena allait se planter le poignard dans son cœur

"Non," crièrent tout le monde (encore réveiller)

Shizuka se jeta sur Serena, l'empêchant de se tuer, d'un seul coup l'œil du millenium brilla sur le front des deux jeunes filles

"Je me souviens", fit Serena

"Moi aussi", fit Shizuka

Tout le monde tomba dans un étrange sommeil...

* * *

_Et voila, la fin de la deuxième partie, je mettrais au plus vite le début de la troisième : le temps des pharaons !_

_Merci d'avoir suivie, je suis désolé, cette partie est un peu raté, je l'ai écrit un peu vite...Je crois qu'un jour je la réécrirais..._

_Heureusement ce n'est pas le cas de la troisième !_

_à Bientot_

_Luna Dream_


End file.
